Past Rivals
by He-chan Du-chan
Summary: The past of the doctors. Ever wonder who the hell they are and how they met their pilots?


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to us

**Disclaimer:** _Gundam Wing does not belong to us. Rather we are just using it for the purpose of fun and to write stories that will entertain those that are our readers. The scene and the plots belong to us, but the concept of Gundam Wing belongs to those that have created it in the first place. Well if you would pardon me now I have an appointment with Cupcake called Jon. Don't look at me I only got less and less hours lately.  _ 

**Author's note:** _We decided that it would be good if we created more character for those characters that have a minimal part of the whole story line. So we are going to enhance characters like the Doctors so that our current stories in series will have more substance to it. This story will be written by me, He-chan, though I am broadening more information on some certain parts of the story in the Series that me and Du-chan has created. Since it will bring a clearer picture for those that are reading it and wondering what exactly happen to make the Doctors the way they are...or how they will react in certain futuristic aspects. ^_~ Didn't think I could do this but Ora (Hey) All authors have things that they can do even though they think they can't. *Laughs* I want to thank Du-chan if it wasn't for her most of this fic would not have been possible. Also some of the time continuation will not match the story plot area since this is an AU._

**Past Rivalries**

By He-chan & Du-chan

Date: August 19, 2204

Time: 1500

Location: Italy

It was late in the afternoon, slowly approaching in two hours early evening, and the sun was still half way down approaching the land, which was met by sea. The area seemed peaceful as a flock of birds made ready to leave the trees in which they were resting. Five figures stood outside a fence that had a sign that marked in clear bolded words. **IAL Science Division**. IAL of course stood for **I**nstitution of **A**ccelerated **L**earning, a top-notch school for genius children of any age. The five figures grouped together as they started to make their way to the entrance of the beige building. "Did you rig it so that they will fail?" A cold clear male voice said as his white lab coat flutter in the wind. 

An indignant voice responded, "You should know that I never fail in my pursuits." He hissed out maliciously.

"Just checking." The voice said aberrantly cutting off anymore responds.

Inside the IAL Science Division building in a white laboratory two figures were seen huddling next to each other around a table. Excitement was clearly in their voices. As clicks of keys on a computer and readings of a laser shooting a single beam into a crystal was taken into sight. 

"Readings are going off the charts Kyle. Look at that the crystal fluctuation is great and it is reaching the utopia of numbers." A voice of an eighteen-year-old female was heard as blonde golden locket of hair spread around small slim shoulders of a white lab coat. Green eyes seemed focused on the screen in front of her where readings of numbers and digits go off the charts. "In minus twelve seconds the signature will begin the Tran warp time frame." A single braided strain of hair on her left side of her head enlaced with a green ribbon swung into her eyes as she typed faster. "Get into position."

The figure finally spread apart around the table as the boy of eighteen took readings with a stick like tube that had some sort of metallic metal inside it. "Your right Zel soon the reaction to this unknown metal will hand over the electrons with one proton to the crystal and solidified it for Tran warp dimension system." He squealed excitedly as brown hair fanned over clear violet eyes. The white skinned youth did a sort of jiggle as he slowly pressed the tube near the laser beam to the crystal. In his other hand he held a tape recorder, "Experiment Beta is being initialized soon we are going to see if we can somehow render this metal into the crystal so we can form a crystal that will allow us to teleport objects to another area. The time is 1500 date is August 19, 2204 and we are not almost close to what we have been trying."

Both of them were to distract that they didn't notice until to late a movement near the laser's side. But before they could prevent and to both of their dismay a white fluffy mouse walked into the laser beam and became charcoal ash. The whole incident left both of them stunned; snickers came from the doorway as five boys lean against the wall. "Well, well, it seems your experiment has gone afloat." A taunting voice came from between the boys as blue gem eyes glared in challenge from behind some glasses, goggles were perched on white silver hair that were long in locks down to his shoulders. A smirk was delivered on his lips, where a chisel face that equal that of Ramses the great Egyptian Pharaoh stared down at the two.

"AH!! My work you bastard!" Kyle screamed at the man before him and sneered. "James Jameson and his goons I should have known. You always were jealous of our experiments. Why don't you go and shove your ass up an canoe." _I hate that guy, he is such an ass, and how dare he interfere and ruin our work again? _Death threats ran through his mind as anger started to build in his body.

"Tut Tut you were always an injustice whiner Kyle Madison." An oriental boy exclaims with a snort as he folded his arms over a lab coat, while inside peak a black GI. By his side was a katana that seem to gleam dangerously from its sheath. For a short dark haired man it was certain that he was swift and dangerous. _What a baby? Such a weakling. . _

The boy next to the Chinese boy snickers. "You and your justice Orion." A long braid of brown hair stream down his back as bangs grew out onto his face. Hiding violet eyes that seem to regard the man with thoughtfulness.   
  
"Oh shut up you injustice baka brat!!" Orion said as he grabbed the boy's long braided hair. His fist fisted into the boy lab coat that revealed some sort of black suit underneath. "You always talk to much Geo." He sneered. _One day I am just going to get my katana and shove it up his @$#$_

"Watch the suit watches the suit and my hair." Geo said in a whiny voice. _No not my beautiful hair it is my life. _He felt like bawling at the threat on his precious body part.

James Jameson had enough of his subordinates and shouted out. "SHUT UP!!" Turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "So nothing to say Z?" He said disregarding her name, as his eyes trailed up and down the girl almost tantalizingly trying to devour his rival in anyway possible.

"You ass she has an name you know are you that stupid that you can't even say Zelda?" Kyle shouted in anger that anyone could act that disrespectful for his partner.

Instead of yelling at the five boys Zelda was busy typing on her computer and surveying the damage that was done to the crystal that seem to be pitched black and not it's normal color of white. The tube of unknown metal was still intact. Not to her surprise, since it took a lot to destroy the substance that was still unarmed. Cool green eyes clashed against blue ocean eyes. "No." Was all she said as she went with a radiation detector to where the remains of the mouse was located and began scanning.

"Hmph. I thought so." The silver haired youth said with a smirk as he walked toward Zelda and circled around her. "Come on Z you know you want to hit me...show me that fire that is inside you." Taunting the girl who still ignored him, while scanning the carcass. _Beautiful as usual almost that of a wild Lilly of the Nile. _Disgust went through him at such a thought. _What the hell is such a beautiful girl doing here? _Not believing that there was such thing as beauty and intelligence all rolled into one, since most people he met had either one or the other. _Hmph probably someone's pet daughter enough to come here. Well honey this isn't the easy place like you think and your no body in my domain. _Jealousy rose that she could have everything easily when he had to work his butt of for what he had. 

Kyle got angry and made way toward James. "Stop that!!" He screamed but was promptly restrained by Orion, and Geo, while two boys a sandy hair man and a dark figure looked on with disinterest.

James felt his temper rise and grabbed Zelda's arm and yanked her up to turn her around to look into his eyes. "Damn you I am talking to you!!" Teeth were set in a grimace, "You better listen to me Onna." His voice trailed down a notch, but to his surprise a band with a wire was snapped onto his wrist in Zelda's hand was a detonator.

"That was an bad move J." Green eyes seem to twinkle with devilish mischief. "You've ruined my experiment ne?" Leaning near his ear she whispered. "That was the final straw and I am afraid you're going to self destruct. Omae O Kurous."  Exclaiming cheerfully as she flicked open the cap and smirks.

Blue gem eyes regarded his opponent with faint amusement. "You're also going to blow yourself up then?" _Yeah right like an Onna would dare to kill anyone. _Feeling confident that she wouldn't do such a thing he boasted. "Your weak, I doubt you got the guts."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!!" Kyle said in alarm, "I really don't think you should taunt her like that." _Is he stupid? Zel blew me up many times with that thing and he thinks that he could survive such a blast. _Thinking that the boy was doom he struggled more trying to escape before he would get another singe from his ever-thoughtful trigger-happy partner. 

The oriental boy looked clearly taken back. "She ma?" Disbelief was in his eyes. "That Onna blows you up all the time?" Orion was not happy with the prospect of having ash in his beautiful long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. "An weak Onna would dare to make such a foolish move." _What sort of Onna is she...to do such a thing? _

Nodding his head in agreement not happy about the prospect of being blown up. Geo quickly grab onto Orion. "Oohhh save me Ori-chan.." He sniffles, "Don't let me turn into charcoal." _He is so sexy, but I don't want him to know or else I might lose him. _Knowing full well that this specimen of a man was skittish when it came to being tied down. Though somehow the prospect of having this fine male in his room butt naked was totally eradicating all rational aspect of his brain. Meaning he was getting more horny at the thought and he couldn't see straight if it meant that he had to go through being blown up to bits. 

In about five seconds only two people remain in the lab since the five people took off immediately. The blonde hair girl stares coldly at the teen with contempt. "Z stop this drama. I know you well enough to know that you don't dare pull such a stunt especially when you might kill yourself in the process."

"You don't know me at all J." Green eyes flashes dangerously with defiance. "Omae O Kurous!" Zelda said as her finger hit the red button and surprise filled blue eyes, but to her dismay they didn't blow up. _What the hell? _They both thought.

"Missing something?" An older man in his late teens with blonde hair and brown eyes grinned, pure white teeth gleamed in the light in his hand he held up a metal pin. "Gee Zelda if you blew yourself up what would I ever do?" As he pocket the pin in blue jeans, blue checker shirt over an white tank top of an muscular body made way to the bewilder girl. _She is getting more suicidal by the minute. _He thought with concern. 

Green eyes seem to light up with love and joy. "An-chan!!" Zelda let go of the detonation device and launched herself at the boy as he picked her up in his arms and swung her around, while kissing her smartly on the lips. "Well I've only put two ounces of gun powder in it just to scare him." Trying to defend herself in her actions.

"Ah that's my girl." The dark muscular voice said with a laugh, while regarding the silver hair boy. "Ah you must be James Jameson..." He chuckles softly, "The trouble maker in my little Zel's life." Gesturing his hand out in front of him he smiles, "I'm Andros Noventa." 

"Hmph." James stated as he crossed arms over his chest. "Whatever." Rudely stating pushing back the anguish and jealousy inside himself. _What does this guy think I am? _He thought in an unsettled way. _And Zelda just catering to this man's every need. Not to mention practically hanging onto him. _Thinking in disgust at such a display of affection envy stream through his blood vessels like a poison, watching his fair Lilly lavishing such emotions of love and grandeur on such an insolent wretch.

Zelda was ignoring the fact of James presence in front of her. "An-chan are you going to stay this time?" She begged unashamedly, her heart hurting from being separated from her _brother_ for this long. 

Shaking his head in disappointment he hugged Zelda more. "Sorry Zel no can do. I got to go to the council of the alliance and preach about the pacifism of things." Looking regretfully at his kid sister, "But don't you worried Anna will be here shortly so I am depending on you to keep her company." He winks with charisma.

Saluting at Andros, Zelda giggles. "You can count on me Ryoukai." Making a good little picture of a doll solider; disgusting and disturbing James more. _I wish he could stay longer I miss him more since he got into politics._

"Someone just shoot me." James mutters as he began to walk away the echo of the word Ryoukai by her sweet lips inside his mind unsettled him more. Since he knew that she didn't know Japanese that much, however using that word to confirm an order was too much for him to handle. _A lady isn't supposed to be a soldier. _He thought with disgust, _It just wasn't right even if it was some un cute of a Tomboy like her._ Especially when it was Zelda that was following the orders. "This isn't over Z." Stating flatly trying to hide the under current of emotion that lay within his voice. While wondering why the place where his heart was located hurt like hell. _Damn girl must be giving me indigestion. _Trying to figure out things and going out being met by his four friends and Zelda's lackey.

"What did you do to her you bastard?" Kyle asked clearly angrily with agitation. (No big surprise there.) "If you dare touched her or harmed her anyway I will tear you limb from limb." Hissing like an angry snake he glares at the five people and stalked inside.

Orion snorted, "That weakling must be in love with that baka Onna...in order to act like he has **PMS** all the time." _Love makes people weak. _Thinking with a smirk at such a thing, _better to not love then to love at all. Even if I am attracted to this baka braided brat._ Sighing inward he looked at the leader once again while trying to avoid looking at Geo who was pretty much glomping onto his arm. While feeling his heart triple beats as it did a flip flop and travel up into his throat making it hard to swallow a faint flush of pink submerging onto his light golden skin. 

"So James did you score with that chick?" Geo asked clearly teasing his friend. "After all you were cuffed to that chick and it looked like you were going to have some fun." While pretending not to notice that his fingers were caressing Orion's arm with smooth precision. _I doubt that James would do such a thing, but it is so much fun to tease the hell out of him._ He thought with evilness as an idea popped up into his head. _Though I don't mind scoring with Ori-chan since he is so big and strong._

"Ugh..." The sandy hair man looks at Geo with disgust. "That is sick Geo..." His voice was tinker bell like and blue sapphire eyes regarded the boy in front of him with hurt. "James would not do anything that devious to Miss Zelda." _That is just so cruel to say and not nice. Oh my heart. _

A hand clamped down onto the sandy hair man's shoulder in a supporting gesture. "He was just joking Tenchi." His voice was soothing to the young mans fears. "Don't worry I am sure that James didn't do anything stupid." While glancing at James with something align curiosity as his fingers slowly stream through the smooth silk like locks of his best friend.

"I hope so Souh." Tenchi buried his face into the bigger boy's arm as amber eyes with black hair regarded the boy with a small smile, but his eyes turned into solid rock as he looked at Geo. He mouthed to Geo in anger. _Don't you dare say anything that delicate to him again! _

Outside the sun was beginning to set into the hillside of an ocean of blue greenish liquid. The shadow caste on the land reflects and lifts up the feelings of those young men. Laughter came from inside the building as Zelda walked out with Andros outside tugging him along toward the waters and the light. 

Five pairs of eyes looked on with curiosity, loath, jealousy, and interest. The golden sinking rays lights up the waters as a the girl that was so serious in an lab ran near the water's of the surf and back away teasing the waters to come after her. While the boy Kyle stood next to Andros watching the child-like women enjoy the rest of her childhood. Both watchful of any danger that would come to her, especially if it came from the watery grave that lull seafaring men to their dooms.

Leaning in the shadows of the beige building, blue clear eyes watch the girl with something akin to love, however they were masked with a cold impassive face. Shifting his glances over to where Andros and Kyle were located at he thought with anger at both men that was so close to the one thing that he could never possess. The whole genre of torture and angst emotion rivets through his body making him lack the oxygen that was needed to his brain. The one thing he wanted the part of his hidden self-wanted, which he would not even admit. The one thing that made him feel alive sometimes when he felt dead to the world was a fair Lilly. Yes that was right the whole admiration with murderous intent that he couldn't touch such a graceful delicate item; his entire being was cold like icy winters of the Arctic waters that would wilt such a splendid flower. Therefore he stayed away by all means throwing quick witty lashes at the most gracious thing in his life. Even Ramses the Great had not shed so much tears for those that he had since he gained everything in his Pharaoh times. But James Jameson was an entire different person; he was a poor boy from the bad neighbor hood of New York. Most of his life he had to battle for what he wanted and the clear depression that such a beautiful thing was beyond his grasp was a laughable matter. While laughter and screams of delight caught into the winds as it is forever immortalized in its windy eternity. Tearing his mind from depressing manner it's taunting manner of such qualities of love and delight forever imprinted itself into him, even if the one item that he sought to replenish the deadness of his mummified heart was just beyond his grasp it didn't mean that it wasn't there. Feeling a sense of calm entering the deaden void of his being determination filled the ocean blue eyes. _I'll have you. Just you wait and see…no matter dead or alive you'll be mine. You hear that Zelda? You will be mine. Even if it means I have to chase you, will see who will win this round. _

Kyle watches Zelda with amusement, "Don't you dare touch her..." Andros muscular voice declared in a possessive tone as violet eyes looked up clashing with brown eyes. "If you touch her I will kill you. No one touches my Zel." Underling of seriousness echo through the older man's body taunt violence that be laid the gentle side of the outer shell. "I won't let anyone hurt her. Even a boy such as yourself, she is destine for greatness." Hints of deadliness in the brownish eyes harden to solidify the clear murderous intent. _She has suffer enough I won't let anyone destroy everything that she is…_ He thought in sourness. 

"I don't think of her in that way Sir." The violet-eyed boy paused in his thoughts. "I think of her more as an partner an genius nothing else. But I can't say the same about you...what right do you have to say something like that." Anger was clearly making it way up and if anything something would blow, be it a nerve or a gasket it was evidently clear that he didn't take it lightly to be question of his relationship with Zelda. _The nerves of this guy who the hell is he anyway? _

Andros looks at Kyle with a detached expression. "Simple because I am her brother..." While waiting for a reaction that he knew was going to come any second now. Since his little sister wasn't one to talk about her family anymore it was for him to discuss his personal life in front of a stranger. 

A gasp escapes Kyle's lips in surprise at such a discovery. _Nani? Her brother!! _Disbelief was indicated in his face since his best friend never did talk much about her family or herself for that matter. "Brother…?" Swallowing the saliva that was choking his passageway where his voice box was vibrating. 

"I take it that you don't see the similar characteristics, since she looks more like our mother then our father." He tone was thoughtful with sadness. "We are all that is left of our clan there are no more Noventas only us two left." His voice was harsh with unshed tears as he stared in remorse at the young strange. Making up his mind to let him know some information if needed since his sister now more then ever needed protection. 

"Why is that Sir? Why are you both the last?" Kyle asked clearly wanting to know the reason behind this man's pain and grief. Even though he knew that he was trending dangerous ground he felt the compelling sense of knowledge of his friends past. In a way it was sort of like Eve tempting Adam to taste the forbidden nectar of a forbidden fruit. Not knowing what he was getting himself into yet following along like a sheep to the slaughtering house. 

"I need you to do me a favor even though it seems big, it seems that Zel trust you to an extent." Andros said flatly as he fisted his hand. "Since knowing Zel that speaks a lot for a person." He added as after thought, while contemplating his actions. _She can't be alone all this time she needs someone to help and protect her. Even if it is such a little boy like this man, he could be there for her when I cannot. _Knowing that the decision now was forever taken away from him, since he crossed the line he stared into the violet eyes with seriousness. 

Nodding his head in agreement Kyle looks at the man before him with worry. "Alright speak of what you ask." If need be he didn't want anything bad to happen and if it would erase the worries off this mans face he would have gladly done so. _Besides I can't resist I was always a sucker for stories. _Thinking with a slight grin at such a thought, he stream his fingers through his unruly mop of hair. 

Kicking a can away from himself while looks at Kyle with a bitter glance as he begin to ask his request. "Watch over my little Zel. Don't let anything hurt her." Andros Noventa says as he brought out a necklace that had some sort of device like a triangle connected to its surface in the center of a star that was in the color of pure onyx. "When she turns twenty-one give her this, she will know what to do with it when she comes of age." He gripped Kyle's arm with his hand.

"What are you...." Kyle yelped in pain as he felt something burn his arm from where Andros's hand was located at as he squirm a little. The pain faded when his arm was let go and an imprint of a star was marked where the burning was located. "Eh what is with this?" _Aw man mother is going to whip me good for this mark since now she will think it is a tattoo. _

"Simple it is an marking that you know about the Noventa's and that you made an promise." Andros said quietly as he handed the necklace to Kyle. "Keep it safe and when she turns twenty-one give it to her remember that." While squeezing Kyle's arm in a sort of gesture of trust.

Wariness marked Kyle as he looked at the man before him. "You could have warned me before but I will do what you ask." He said with a sigh trying to figure out why all this was so secret like. _Eh what I do for friends? _He thought sardonically while eyeing the taller figure. 

The final ray ended and the laughter stopped from the beach as Zel looked out at the waters in a cool way. "No more sun.." She murmurs softly in a melancholy way. "Time to go back to work..." A faint sigh of resignation came through those soft red lips that were left unpainted, while green eyes flicker over the horizon at the endless line of orange clouds of cumulus fog. Turning around she slide her lab coat back on, while bringing out a pair of glasses ,and perched it on her nose as made way back to the laboratory. Waving a silent farewell with her hand to her brother, she passed by the five boys without a thought, and enters the labs like another person. So unlike the girl that was seen having fun near the ocean shorelines, instead it seems the scientist was back with the no nonsense look in her eyes. 

James made a noise in his throat. "I wonder what that was all about.." The edginess in the tone of his voice warn the other four that something was bugging their ever so begotten leader making him more agitated. Not noticing the concern glances that were pass between the four, he let himself descend back to his thoughts. _Something doesn't seem right with Zelda. So much life and happiness, which quickly turns into nothingness what sort of person is she?_ Feeling awkward at this new façade on his rival and the actual difference that he never saw before was quite unnerving for the silver hair scientist. His glances fogged up from the beginning cold air that seem to notch down the warmth to nothingness. So fitting the temperature almost like they were trying to express his displeasures.__

"She is back to what she was before." Andros said sadly, "She is obsessed with destroying those  that destroyed our family." Shaking his head, "She is more like a solider and me I am an pacifist following our father's work." Tinges of sadness filled the mans eyes, "I've always tried to make her let go of what happen so she can live a normal life. Perhaps I could have if she was five, but instead she saw our whole family. Mother, Father, and our relatives killed in front of our eyes." Pain evident more now then before filled his throat making it huskier from the strain of keeping back the heart felt sobs that threaten to explode out of his chest.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked warily at the man before him. "I never heard of any pacifist named Noventa being killed let alone a whole family. Why would someone want to kill your family?" A feeling of power and empathy was beginning to stream through his veins. _What is this mystery behind this family anyway? Who are these people? _He thought clearly confused by recent events. "If she was ten then I was eleven when this occurred." Muttering underneath his breath he began to try to imagine Zelda as a little girl and seeing people die in front of her eyes. That out look started to hurt him for such a cruel act to be done in front of someone so young was injustice in the full provocative terms. 

"I am Andros Christophe." Andros said as he looks at Kyle as if he was seeing him for the very first time. "Simple because we are the people that were rivals against the Peacecrafts." His voice seem to lower down. "They are still alive in the Sanc Kingdom that hasn't fallen yet. They destroyed our beloved country, families out of spite for we were the rivals, they didn't know how to work for peace. They sent assassins to our homes and secret soldiers to our kingdom destroying everything. Everything that we worked for, everything my father, and my ancestor's did to build a idealistic capital country." 

Feeling his eyes widen in shock Kyle gulped in a breath, "You're the Christophe family, the royal family of the Nova Kingdom." Palms became very sweaty at this information. "I remember watching the news you are Andros…Christophe the first born." His throat felt dry all of a sudden. "I remember doing a report on your family…that…that.." Stuttering in disbelief, " your kingdom was destroyed.." Gasping out and feeling his face go blue from lack of oxygen, "in 2196." _I can't believe I am next to someone who is famous. Wait a minute that means… Oh god Zelda is a Princess. Oh crap!_

Devoid of all emotions Andros turned away, and walked next to the water in thought. "It's been eight years since that incident." A sigh escape his lips as the weather softly accompany him in his dreary mood, "Eight long years, Zel was only ten, but she remember what happened. I was eighteen when that happened, now it seems I am twenty six in my primes to take over an position in politics." Lips curving in a sardonic expression, "I am part of the alliance just waiting for the fall of the Peacecrafts." Brown eyes clash with energy against violet ones, "They would pay dearly for signing a contract with OZ to destroy our family, and our country, Zel will make sure of this." 

Shaking his head as strolled toward a old wooden log, Kyle turn to Andros as he perched himself on it. His violet eyes seem to question the man before him. "But why must she destroy them?" He felt confused, "I don't even know who OZ is. Are they like an secret organization?"

Half listening to Kyle, Andros muttered under his breath, "I can't believe that they did all this destruction just because our family went against their plans." Voiced with contempt he stared at the waters in thought, "But soon Zel is going to destroy them for our family. As for me I will maintain the peace." He laughed quietly in depression. _Like a coward while watching my sister do all that there is to bring revenge. _"As for your question OZ is a secret foundation that has been funded by a group of elite people called the Romafellar." Andros splatter out in disgust. _They caused the destruction of our home our kingdom. The Nova Kingdom with those machines those Leo's and Aries. Someway to maintain peace by killing everyone. _One single tear slid down his cheeks and fell onto the floor.__

Meanwhile unaware of her brother's turmoil and that her lab partner Kyle was learning about their past. Zelda went back to typing into the computer trying to figure out a way to salvage the data, while she went online to figure out if they get anymore-spare parts for a laser. Since they ended up having their laser being blown up. She didn't care about the fact that things had gone sour. Rather she wanted to finish up this experiment since it would have been a Tran warp traveling system for her new ideal prototype. Pretty soon she would be able to acquire a job she knew, however she rather would be pleased if she succeeded in this device therefore her future planning would come in handy. Knowingly she knew that she could hack her way into systems, and be able to acquire a job with no effort. But her heart was more atoned with fighting the threat that killed her family then to deal with petty things. _I'll make sure that our kingdom is redeemed Nanny, Mommy, Daddy, Zelda Li Christophe will gain the vengeance that you wanted I promise. _She thought determinedly as she located the device of what she wanted. 

Getting to her feet she brought out a toolbox and began to fix the device, her hand accidentally hit the black crystal and apiece of it cracked and touched part of the dead carcass of the mouse. To her amazement she saw the crystal inject itself into the mouse and the body began to move. "What the...." She was stunned at what she was seeing. Quickly getting a container she place the lid over the animal that was healed instantly as it regenerated itself into a whole mouse. "Amazing.." She whispered softly, while looking around the area, she quickly got another container and used a pair of tongs to take the crystal carefully into the container. Placing a lock on it she seal it away in a safe place and smiles at the living mouse. "You'll be useful to me..." _A element compound that can bring things to life, if only I could find a lab with genetic coding. _She thought with irritation that the facilities didn't exactly have anything to do with genetics, since it was against some sort of code of ethics to experiment with living things. 

Kyle bows his head and whispered softly. "I will make sure she is safe...I promise." Feeling a sense of relief and yet burden he clasp his hand with Andros's. "I will also make sure that OZ will not hurt her as well until she is ready for them." Giving a smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes he turned around and headed toward the lab.

"I thank you." Andros said to the retreating back of the boy that his sister trusted. _I hope I have done the right thing. _Doubts begin to nag him but he knew it couldn't be helped. 

Pausing in his step Kyle glances over his shoulder. "No thank you for your trust." He said with a shy smile as he decided to mouth the word to Andros as a precaution. _Your majesty. _ __

Stunned at the boys' words even though he lip read it, he smiled satisfied by the boys display yet sadden that his Kingdom was still gone. "No thank you." He whispers knowing that the boy was to far away to hear him. Turning his eyes around he looked into the murky waters. "Everything has its time." He sad in a faint voice. "Soon we will have ours…you'll see…father." _We won't fail our line will live. _  
  
Narrow his eyes Souh glances at the two people in suspicion. "I got a weird feeling that something just went by us." He felt his mind grow keen. "I wish I could have heard what they were talking about." _It seems rather secretive and I swore I saw the older man hurt Kyle. Oh well. _

Gem blue eyes looked at Souh with curiosity as he hanged onto the darker man's right arm. "What is it?" Tenchi was puzzled by the tension in his best friend. 

"It's nothing my Kouhai." Souh's lips twitched at the innocence that seems to be in the boy next to him. _I hope you never will lose that sort of love, devotion, and innocence that you possess. _Ruffling the silk sandy hair in his fingers, he turned his eyes back to the view outside.

_I wonder why he is always sad, I hope that I can make him laugh more. _Sullivan thought with remorse. _No one deserves to be this sad. I know I can bake him a cake. _Cheerfully thinking of the sweets he could concoct for his favorite person in the world. It was to bad however that his father was dead, but his mother's were just happy that he was able to cook food to please them. 

Orion was just plain puzzled. _Why is it these feelings rather irritate me?  I rather be emotionless it will give me good thoughts then bad thoughts. Alas that I have this accursed heart. _His eyes seems to soften while his face scorn at Geo who was pretty much eating all the sweets that were in the cart of a near by ice cream seller.

"Hey no don't eat that! Sure you paid but I didn't say you can take out my whole cart full of ice cream and candy!!" The vendor man looked in horror at all the consumption of his merchandise. "Oh no...you stupid boy." The man's wails could be heard all throughout he night in terror.

Inside the white Lab Kyle watched Zelda work, "Well don't stand there all day watching me..." A soft clear voice so like Zelda came through his senses. 

Laughing slightly he quickly walked over and started to help fix the laser. "I am sorry I was just thinking..."

"Thinking?" Slightly curious at this development of thought, Zelda looks up into his violet eyes. "About?"

Feeling sheepish at being driven to this train of thought. "Oh when I first brought you around this place showing you around." He said slightly as he try to fit a panel into the laser board.

"Ah you mean the same time when I got introduced to the magnificent five pest?" Zelda said in a half-baked amusement. "If I remember correctly you named them that..." Laughing slightly at the name she type in a command and had the laser tilt back upward so that they could get to the back panel. 

"Well they after all they were pests to me more then often enough before you came." Kyle said with a slight laugh. "But now their name is different instead..."

"They are called the Arrogant horse flies." Zelda cut into his sentence easily. "Yes, I know that, but sometimes I think you enjoy their attention. After all this is the first time that they actually declared war with anyone before." Looking smugly at the memory.

Kyle looked at her curiously, "Oh yes you were always so bent on beating people. Even if you just met them..."

Green eyes looked half annoyed, "Well it wasn't my fault that they got my dress dirty..." Zelda got a look on her face that was half-sad and amused. "Sometimes I wish we can go back to when we were younger."

Eyes widen in exaggeration, "Hell no!! And be blown up all over and over again..." Kyle said as he cowered slightly as she raised a fist at him. 

A pair of blue gem eyes looked on with interested as his silver hair fell gently against his face. _If only we could go back..._ He thought intensely as he started to remember the past.

_Three years ago_

Date: September 21, 2201

Time: 800

Location: Italy

A pale wooden corridors lines with lockers in the shade of white spread across the walls in a military salute. A small girl in a green emerald dress sat on a bench awaiting the person that would show her around the IAL facilities. The whole area to her little green eyes were huger then her living quarters. In a way it disturbs her to be so far away from her friends that she had in Gate School. Andros her brother of course reassured her that everything would be alright. All she had to do was to get good grades and make new friends. In a way have a new life with no worries at all. The thought of that would be quite ludicrous to a child of fifteen like her, after all she watched her whole family slaughtered before her very eyes. "Zel? What are you doing here?" A surprised familiar male voice interrupted her thoughts.

Glancing up her keen green eyes slowly trailed up blue jean shielded legs. Lifting her eyes a little more she started to have it crawl upward to a white shirt, which wasn't a surprised though he was clothed in a lab coat. Traveling a little bit more she settled onto violet eyes, blinking surprised, her lips curve in a sort of smile. "Kyle Madison." Zelda said in a small voice, "I didn't know you go here."

Nodding his head in welcome at her, he came closer to her. "It has been a while, since the whole Science Fair Conference at Sweden at the Nobelle Hall." Kyle commented with a chuckle as he brushed his finger through his short rumpled brown hair. "I take it that you're the new student that transfer here. Well if you are then I am your guide for today." He added hastily with a slight grin.

"Yes I guess I am." Green eyes twinkled with merriment, "So Mr. Tour Guide where are we off to?" Zelda said in a semi-serious voice, but it was clear as day to see that she was only teasing. 

"Well Miss Zelda, I suggest we all go and head toward your the location of the most necessary area." Kyle said with a faint grin as he held out his hand.

Looking a little bit hesitant, she place her pale hand into his larger one, which was in turn engulfed wholly. "Are there other kids like us in this place?" Zelda said in hesitation, "I heard it was mostly for adults."

Violet eyes seem to look puzzled for a second. "Oh you mean anyone our age. Well you will be surprised, but there are some boys that our age. Though I would warn you they aren't good guys. Rather I consider them the Magnificent Five Pest."

Bursting into a chuckle, while peaking around the area in interest. "Now that wasn't nice...." Zelda look through some of the doorways curious about the area. Inside she saw some older men that were busy with experiments. One man had some sort of tube that he was filling with powder, while another was injecting a rat with a needle.

"Well you'll see what I mean if you met them." Kyle said grimly, "Though I don't think they are going to take it lightly that you're the only fifteen year old that is a girl. Basically that will pretty much shock them since there aren't many girls in this school. I am rather amazed that you got in, since it is hard for the female gender to get in."

Knowing what Kyle meant, she nodded her head. It was true that prejudice about women still existed even in this year. It pretty much took a lot of effort for her to get herself into this school, but with the right tugs, and grades she had beaten many in her Gate school to receive this privilege. "I know." 

"Well here we are your locker. This is the most essential since you don't want to lug all those books with you. Trust me it will make you into a hunch back." Kyle said with a grimace.

Laughing slightly at her friend's antics, she took out the paper and glances at it and the locker. "Lets see Locker 17 location across from room 89 the neurology class on insects. " Zelda said with faint interest as she marks down the information for further thoughts later. Getting out the combination she started to punch in her code and frowned when it didn't work. "Um wrong number..."

"Perhaps I should go ask the Office for the correct number." Kyle said slightly, but paused when a voice yelled at him.

"HEY KID LOOK OUT!!" 

Zelda glances up, but it was too late a bucket of foam hit her and cover her from head to foot in foam. "Zel! Are you alright?" Kyle said in alarm as he quickly went and helped her up.

"I told her to get out of the way...." Both of them turn around to see a braided brown hair boy with violet eyes that equal those of Kyle. Beside him was a cart that was tipped over with a bucket that held foam. Running up beside the boy was an oriental man that carried a katana, another boy with sandy hair and clear ocean blue eyes. Next to the sandy hair boy was a darker color boy with black brown hair and emerald eyes.

The last boy that came walking through the doors was a out clash against the others. He had white silver hair and a pair of goggles that held back some of his bangs. "Well...what you know it is Kyle Madison."

"James Jameson...." Kyle said between clenched teeth as he fisted one of his hand, while getting out some paper towels and handed them to Zelda. _This isn't suppose to happen to her, she was just introduced and I don't want my friend to leave because of these buffoons. _

"Whose the kid?" James said as he eyed a girl that was in some sort of emerald green dress that was pretty now ruined by the white foam. _Doesn't look like someone from around here. _The girl raised up her eyes that shone bright green like the Irish field, which pretty much startled him. 

Holding her hand in front of Kyle to stop him from replying as she finished wiping her face and getting some of the foam off her. Some specks of white foam still decorated her hand like a unique sort of emblem as she held it in front of her. "Hello I am Zelda." _You are so dead for what you did to me. _Her body shook a little for control as her mind was running miles at a pace with thoughts. 

As for as James could tell her hair was Golden blonde, walking gracefully to him. The cold crispy voice sank into his consciousness as he jotted out flushing inward at being caught staring. 

"James Jameson kid...that one there" Pointing his finger to the braided boy with violet eyes, "Is Geo Gigoria, the Chin boy next to him is Orion Wu." He said with faint amusement as Orion glared at him for calling him Chin boy. _Always did hate that nickname. _He mused slightly as he continued. "The sandy hair one is Tenchi Himura, the one next to him with the green eyes is Souh Triton." After introducing everyone James then turned his attention to Kyle. "So who is she a relative or something?" Trying to brush away the disturbing feelings inward of guilt because he and the guys were planning on dunking Kyle instead with the bucket.

Kyle jutted his chin out. "No she is a friend and a new transfer student." Feeling slightly satisfied that he was able to bring shocking new to the Magnificent five pest.

The five boys froze in shock and turned to look at the little girl. Zelda looked at them coolly. As she fumbled into her school bag for something. "You mean that girl...is going here?" The Chinese boy said in disbelief. _You gotta be kidding me_.

"It's no joke." Zelda answered calmly as she pulled out two vials of liquid and mix them together. "I am your new transfer student." With that she pour the mixture into a hairspray bottle and begin to spray it all over herself. 

"What are you?" The sandy hair blonde name Tenchi said in curiosity, but in a few minutes they all were a witness to see the foam start to dissolve into nothingness leaving her semi clean then she was before.

Blue Gem eyes eyed Zelda with interest. "Not bad kid..." _Not bad at all. Especially those big green eyes....I wonder who she got those... _Immediately he squashes his thoughts from trying to go down that path. 

Kyle felt angry with James. "Leave off with the whole kid thing you baka." He hissed silently at the white silver youth. "She is fifteen not twelve." 

The braided boy looked on with interested. "She is fifteen...." Surprised evident in his voice, since he thought she was younger.

Feeling that the conversation was enough Kyle took Zelda's arm. "Come on Zel lets go to the office to find out your combination number."

"If she really was a genius like us she would be able to solve how to open this locker of her." Orion said a little bit nastily not believing that any girl or Onna for that matter could beat men since they were so weak. 

James nods his head. "A good observation...well kid what do you say?" Humor was in his eyes as he saw green eyes clash in determination.

"Done..." Zelda said as she walked to the locker that belonged to her. Taking a nice little computer out of her packet she place a wire into it and pressed a button in a matter of seconds the door open. Glancing at the digits of her locker she wrote it down and then started to program into the locker some sort of code and immediately the locker shut and locked it self. "Done." Taking her computer she stored it and tapped in a code in a few second and the door opened. Getting her bag she started to store a few items inside the locker, then she took out her backpack and shut the door. 

James glances at the boys, "Do you mind if I try out your new lock?" His voice was smooth and cunning. As the other boys looked on with interested. 

"Be my guest J." Zelda said as she headed toward Kyle and grab his arm to pull him away. "Let's go Kyle..." Speaking smoothly as she yanked the older boy after her.

"Hey you're not going to let them get away with this are you?"  Kyle hissed, but paused on his next question when he saw her smirk. 

James typed in a few codes and to his surprised the door opened immediately, all of a sudden a explosion hit James, Orion, and Geo. Tenchi and Souh were of course standing near the doorway so they escaped the blast. "Right on time..." Zelda said with a smirk as she glances at her watch and whistles brightly. "Hn I think we have to tell the office that my locker head a little accident."

James, Orion, Geo were covered in pink paint from head to toe. "Z I am so going to get you. Just you wait!!" James screamed in anger as he try to stream his fingers through his hair. 

"YOU STUPID ONNA!! I am going to get you as well....even though you are a weak Onna!" Orion shouted in anger as he tugged at his hair and accidentally fell onto Geo. _Kisama I just got my hair clean too damn it! _He thought murderously. 

Geo by now was pretty much laughing underneath Orion. "But Ori-chan she beaten us so that must mean she isn't a weak Onna." He said innocently while flushing a little bit where Orion's hand had landed as he tried to get up to his feet. _If only I can get him to admit he likes me more. _Not noticing how disturbing that would seem to others. 

Turning around playfully while pouting her lips innocently Zelda said in a sweet voice. "I don't think so." Then swinging around her hair flew behind her with elegance as she glances over her shoulder. "Oh yeah and James....I win this round." She winks and then grab Kyle's arm drag him toward the office to get a new locker. 

The older boy looked in amazement, "I can't believe this, and you manage to best them." With a smirk on his face he slug his arm around her shoulder. "Well Zelda I think our relationship of best buds will come through after all."

The pink covered boys were pretty much upset. "This was injustice we got bested by a little girl!!" Orion said in anger as he manages to get out of the slippery substance. While trying to wipe his face with whatever was near by.

"Well you have to hand it to the chick she knew exactly what we were thinking of doing before we did it." Geo said with amusement in his violet eyes. As he stood on his feet with no problem, though grimacing at the amount of paint that was coding his hair. 

"Hmph! I am going to get that girl for what she did..." James said in a angry voice for being embarrassed in front of his group of followers. 

The four boys looked at each other for a second in shock. They never did see their leader get this mad before actually they barely saw him get this way before. "Um James you have to admit that it was partially our fault since she got hit by the foam bucket instead of Kyle." Tenchi said a little bit warily as he hid behind his friend Souh from James' wrath.

"I have to concur with Tenchi." Souh said quietly, "She was a innocently bystander, why can't we just call this even?" He said now puzzled by their leader's reaction.

Cold blue gem eyes glared at the four boys. "Simple because we promised to be the best in science in this whole school even the whole world." James said in a passionate voice. "That girl is good at what we are good at if she succeeds to be better then us then where would our promise be at?" He stated in a flat voice, "We can't let her beat us in anything we have to be the best." 

"Hn..." Souh sounded in a expressionless voice. "It seems your more upset that she creamed you with that paint bomb, however I think it is partially your fault since you didn't have to try to out beat her coding."

Tenchi looks timidly from behind his best friend. "Um she is just a girl..."

"Perhaps a girl, but in my dictionary I agree with James we have to eliminate all obstacles to our goal even if it means young little girls." Orion said with anger as he tugged on his black raven ponytail. _Especially if an Onna has mess up my beautiful hair. _Rage blinded his sight to say the least and his katana also was filled with the quickly drying liquid. 

Geo shrugs his shoulders. "Wherever Ori-chan dictates I go." He smirks at that comment, which prompted a growl from the Asian boy. 

"There is another factor we have to remember, she is also with Kyle Madison our main target in the science division." James commented as he slam the locker door closed. _I can't believe I let a girl beat me. A pretty little girl for that matter. _His body froze for a second. _Whoa hold it there no James no she is the enemy remember. _Thinking that it was the paint that was affecting him, he stalked in the directions of the boys' locker room. "I am going to take a shower....you guys can start your planning or clean up if you like." 

Orion paused and looked at Tenchi and Souh. "Either you're in or you're out..." He commented as he pass them heading in the same direction as James.

"Gee he is cranky sometimes I worry about him. Alas..." Geo stated in a theoretical way. "Well Tenchi, Souh...your still welcomed to join us, but what can I say sometimes friendship does mean up there with hell doesn't it?" Smirking slightly he bounces after Orion. "Hey Ori-chan wait up!!"

Tenchi and Souh glances at each other knowing well enough that they would stick with the three even though sometimes they thought they were all insane. Both them started to stroll in the direction where the other three were heading. 

By this time Kyle had shown Zelda through most of the school. "Zelda it is almost time for dinner at the mess hall cafe." He said quietly as he saw how weary she looked. "We already went through the location of all your classes, and pretty much half the school, so why don't we head there for some grub."

"Okay!" Zelda smiles slightly at her friend, she knew that her life here would be a little different. She pretty much had her own room in a coed dorm room, since most of the students were male, and they found it not necessary to have two dorms. 

Leading Zelda to the mess cafe Kyle wonder for a bit. "Why did you decide to come here Zel?" It was pretty much plaguing him with questions. 

"Simple it has the best facilities and I was interested in the best school." Answering straight off her mind started to wander around the area until they arrived at a busy sort of room. Tables were filled everywhere and people were either eating, studying, or sleeping. A table at the far hand near the window she noticed had those five boys she met earlier.

"Ah I see you've spotted where they sit now." Kyle commented dryly as he led her to the line. "Most of your food here should be already paid by your tuition so you don't have to hesitate to ask for more. They pretty much also grow the food here." He said a little dryly.

"That bad?" Zelda asked clearly smirking slightly. 

Shrugging his shoulder as he grab a plate. "No more like needing a little bit more salt and potatoes chips." 

Laughing slightly Zelda took a plate and a tray and glances at the entrees. _Potatoes, Salsa, salad, burger, hot dog, turkey sandwich, sushi, Chinese food, and pizza. _Tilting her head slightly at such food, she decided on selecting some sushi, hamburger, and green tea in a pot. "This food is okay I suppose." She commented a little bit wryly as she took a bowl of miso soup. 

Kyle pretty much had piled his food up onto two plates. "Well it isn't bad, but for me I have to eat a lot for sometimes I barely even eat at all here." Looking around slightly he smirked. "To busy dodging foam buckets to other sort of stuff. 

"What did you ever do to make them hate you?" Zelda asked curiously. 

Leading Zelda to his usual table near the water fountain surprisingly in a room. "Well I didn't do anything that much." Comment grimly as he places down his tray of food he slid the chair out for her to sit in and sat down himself. "I only just got good grades and one day they showed up telling me that they couldn't let me beat them in anything since they were suppose to be the best or something."

"A rather obsessive ambition ne?" Zelda said as she started to pour some ketchup on her hamburger. _But nothing will beat me in my mission. _She thought grimly. 

Kyle laughs slightly as he pour pepper onto his French fries. "No Zel it is like more then that perhaps it is because I out gun them one time in a contest."

"Hn but why you put up with it?" Zelda asked clearly puzzled. "I remember back at the Science Fair Conference that we attended for three months you were more daring to put off people."

Shaking his head slightly as he grins. "Yeah well that was then...now it is sort of different. Though I got to hand it when I first met you I thought you were different, but boy was it a way to meet..." His memory started to come up as he smirks. "You were always a feisty one even out gunned me...."

_One year ago_

Date: June 3, 2200

Time: 1200

Location: Sweden

The sun casts a bright light through a crystal dome like structure that was warm and cozy inside as brushes of forest life was contained. A few statues of famous Nobelle Prize winners were displayed in the open giving history as well as a glimpse into the past genius of their time. Next to a Albert Einstein bust a boy of fourteen sat down in a little stool staring at the figure head of the whole concept and theory of Relativity of light. Violet eyes seem to be in deep thought, when all of a sudden he heard yelling coming from his right. "HEY!! STOP!!" A few man in black suits shouted as they chased after a little girl with blonde hair and one strand that was braided with a green ribbon weave into a pattern. She was dressed in a green jump suit in her arms she clutched a brief case, while panting hard as she ran from the men.

The boy looks clearly puzzled, _What is going on here? _He thought clearly puzzled as he saw the girl drop some sort of red ball. A flash appeared blinding anyone near by including himself. _The hell!! _Shielding himself instinctively against the light he blindly rubs his eyes and squinted to where the action had taken place. Instead all he saw was the black suited man there in confusion as they looked around for the girl. Glancing to his side he saw a black hair boy with deep greenish eyes that wasn't there before. "Huh?"   
  
"Shhh..." The boy seem to say as he hunched over and played on a some sort of computerized gismo. 

"Hey you!!" The one of the black suited man came over. "Did you see a girl that was in a green jumpsuit with blonde hair going by?" By now he could see the man was pissed off. 

The boy glances at the black hair boy who looked at him coolly with the most clearest green eyes he ever seen. "No sir.." He said clearly taken aback by the words that seem to stream through the green eyes. The man cursed and went back to his group clearly annoyed as he order the men to where. 

"Thank you for your help." The boy was clearly surprised by the kid's voice, which was clear and smooth like ice. "Even though you didn't have to do it..." Getting up the boy headed toward a gate at the side of the entrance.   
  
"HEY!" The brown haired boy called out in puzzlement. "What are you talking about and who are you?" _What is this James Bond? _He thought clearly upset and unsettled by things. "I am Kyle Madison," he added for good measure. 

Smirking slightly at the violet eye boy. "Well Kyle Madison, just call me Zel after all everyone else does...as for who I am that is entirely a different story." Turning back to his missions the green-eyed boy headed out of the gates. "After all we don't want you to get hurt when you don't need to."

Kyle looked shocked at this statement. "Who the hell are you?" He asked again, but this time in a whisper. _Who is this guy? Why did he thank me? _His thoughts rambled in his mind in a frenzy. But all he got was nothing but silence like that of a ghost. 

"Ten minutes until science fair competition for a Nobelle prize please proceed to the main hall of Nobel Hall for the judging contestants." The voice over the Com came loud and clear as tones dinged in the background. 

"OH SHIT!!" Kyle shouted in panic as he quickly leaped to his feet and ran through the gates as he headed for the Nobelle Hall. "I am freaking late now!! Have to get my project." He grumbles as he made his way pass people that were now meddling their way to the competition. 

A guard saw his pass as he made his way toward the door and quickly open it as the rushing boy skidded his way through the entrance. "Pssh...he is suppose to be a competitor and he is rushing." _What is the world coming to having kids doing this so on so forth...._ Feeling ridicules that now there were children that were genius. 

Kyle just barely made it to his project as he started to wheel it onto the stage. For a second he felt like someone was watching him carefully, but he just wrote it down as project showing jitters. Feeling a little self-conscious he looked at the audience and opens his project for them to see. "I have created a way for us to conserve most of the minerals and by products as well as creating a new acid that can melt through anything. The acid is recyclable and is able to help workings to dissolve the minerals and re-compound them into their natural state."

The one of the old man came onto the stage and walked toward the project. "How do you begin this procedure?" Keen silver gray eyes with equal silver gray hair glances at the boy. 

"Well first we start with dunking the element creating a chain reaction and getting the residue that is needed to create the acid pH of 2 that can pretty much be highly toxic yet it won't harm anything that is alive. Instead it will be able to eat through rocks and obtain the pure minerals. So it will cause it to be a solidified state and allow everyone to have pure everything." Kyle said with a pride as he points to the process of water and turning of things. 

The speakers translated what it meant to the audience. "Basically the acid that is being produce will be able to help miners more instead of using jack hammers at all. They could just use this liquid and it will break down the rocks."

"Also if you have toxic waste it will also be able to separate the components and make it recyclable and productful so nothing is wasted to say the least. Kyle finished his explaining and the audience clapped at such items that was seen. _Well that went well. _Relief filled his body that it was over. 

The speaker then turned on. "That was Kyle Madison creator of the Mineral Acid or short the MA. Next we have our new contestant Zelda Noventa and her project called Central."  

Kyle watched from the side of the stage to see a boy that he recognize come to the stage. "That's him.." He gasped out in amazement, "Zelda....wait that sounds like a girls name.." He whispers to himself in flaggested shock. 

The child brought up the brief case that Kyle had seen before and begin to unlock the suitcase. "Good day ladies and gentlemen." The boy seem to say surprising everyone by the feminine voice as he smirks and slowly peeled off the mask and the wig revealing long golden tresses and the most whites skin. "My name is Zelda Noventa and I want to introduce you to Central." She brought out a chip and held it up in front of her. "This is Central a computer chip that has massive qualities and input an artificial life form. If you want to say in a way you can call her the most powerful computer chip in the world." Slowly she inserts the chip into a laptop and immediately chimes were heard. "Central introduce yourself."

"My name is Central given to me by my creator Zelda Noventa. I am a full proof system that can access anything in the world including every database as well as hack my way into different systems." A fully digitized voice that was a reproduction of a child repeated in exact phrases as the screen shows a image of an pretty little girl in a white robe imprinted with flowers; with gold eyes and silver hair stood there with her arms folded over her chest.   
  
"To demonstrate Centrals abilities I asked her to open the Nobelle Prize vault that is in this very room." Everyone in the room gasped except for Zelda and the gentlemen that sat at the table.   
  
The old man that had came up onto the stage during Kyle's presentation walked near Zelda. "How did you know?" Looking frantically at the system that seem to beep at him as he looks at the people around the room.

"The same way I know your real name and all the things the Nobelle Prize is based off." A gleam enter Zelda's eyes. The curtains drew appear to reveal a brick wall a few beeping sounds came from it and it immediate spread apart to reveal a lock padded area with a giant dial. "After all using these creations and selling them to people for a high price must generate an immense amount of wealth to provide you with a wealthy healthy life ne?" 

The old man shook his head. "You know nothing....child." By now his eyes were furious. "You can't know anything...at all." 

Laughing in a lady like fashion the girl known as Zelda Noventa took off her suit to reveal a green jumpsuit. "Alas my dear General Korchef worker of an secret organization, I doubt it." By now everyone in the room was mesmerized by what was occurring. "I won't let you take away everyone's dreams and creations to sell for your own benefit and create wars with out a hope for peace." By now Zelda brought out a box and held it up in front of her. "In this pad it contains all the information I have gathered on your crummy organization for at least the Nobelle Prize branch." Slowly she walked toward the laptop and insert it inside the machine.

Korchef was of course trying to act cool though the edges of nervousness frail the edges of his control. "I have no idea what you are talking about young lady...." He couched as he grunted and rub his back. 

"Really now?" The girl smiles with amusement as she turn on a project that started to show dead bodies littering around a metallic object was nearby a model of men with new state of the art machine guns and robots appeared around the area with battle ships that could move on land. "Welcome to your old project that ended up destroying peoples lives. The KX470 battle ship called the Ontear...." The images switched to a schematics of the battle ship. "Sold to a group that used the weapon to attack Southern Persia...." Lips curled without amusement as the images switched again to show massive explosions. _Death...does come..._The phrase seem to fitting to one that seen so much. There was a few more beeps from the wall as it slowly open to reveal the Nobelle prizes inside it shows massive bodies of dead scientist that were the most prized Nobellion winners. 

The audience gasped in shock at sigh a sight as the pungent stench filled the room with secretion of rotten corpse to old dingy scent of blood. "No...." Korchef moans as he glares angrily at Zelda. "I won't let you ruin all our work!!" Yelling in anger he brought out a gun and pointed it at Zelda.

"NO!!" Kyle screamed as he ran toward the old man launching himself at Korchef and slam the gun out of the mans hand while hitting the mans head. To everyone's surprise they saw that partial of the older mans face came off to reveal a younger face. "No this can't be happening...." 

Zelda by now was sitting on the table unconcern with what was going on she was just swing her legs back and forth and regarded the humans before her with faint interest. "Nice going Mr.Madison." She commented with a laugh as she just held onto the black remote in her lap.

Kyle glares at Zelda and stalks over to her. "Who are you?" By now he was clearly upset and unsettled by the proceedings as he stalked toward the golden hair girl.

"She's my sister in law..." A voice came from the front of the stage as beautiful woman walked onto the stage some men stood behind her shielding her from any dangers. "My name is Anne Noventa and this little munchkin is Zelda my niece. Who was only suppose to go to competition not cause havoc."

Looking rather uncomfortable Kyle looked at the women in anxiety. Noting her tailor white suit, blue gray eyes, and the darkest blue black hair he ever saw in his life. "Aww An you don't really mean that." Zelda responded with a teasing tone. "Besides you said that I could go look around, however I was being chased by them...." She pointed to the bodyguards that just stared at her in contempt.

"Zel you should know that they are only here to protect you." Anna said a little bit embarrassed at the attention. "However since we have some criminals here and I had called the police everything should be fine. Though what will I ever tell your brother about the competition." Glancing coolly at the vault she felt rather repulsed by the sight. "Also Zel please close that vault door."

Kyle by now regained his voice. "Well we could claim that it was delayed by some weird circumstance of missing awards." _What am I thinking? _He thought pitifully at himself as he glances at the dead bodies. _To think I could have ended up like those guys. _The slight chill him to a quick as it sent shivers of dread up his spine. 

"Why that is a marvelous idea!!" Zelda stated, while her sister in law look at her in puzzlement. As the chibi girl marched toward her computer and start to click in keys. "Besides I am sure that these men would give us the awards and all since like we got them arrested with no effort."

"ZEL!!" Anna shouted at such notions as her phone started to ring. "Um pardon...me." She said embarrassed as she started to talk on the phone. 

Looking innocently with green emerald eyes at her big sister she asked in a clear innocent voice. "What I do An-san? What I do?"

"You don't remember?" Anna looked in shock. "You don't remember when you blew up your teacher?" Her eyes were quite in distress as she heard the voice over the phone. "Um yes..Andros..oh un...er...." As it was seemingly seen her husband wasn't thrilled by what he was seeing on the news. 

By this time the Nobel officials were trying to get through the door, but to their dismay there was no possible way for them to even get themselves out through the door. Since it was locked or stuck as they indicated. Outside sirens were heard as the police officials wheeled themselves there. 

  
"LET US OUT!!" One of the man said in anger as they yanked at the door. By this time Zelda was snicker as she watched this from her laptop. _Well I did tell you my computer was the best, but no they didn't get it did they. _She thought with a smirk as she pressed the enter key on the laptop and watches as the men fall over themselves as the door open with a heavy jerk. The cops were of course outside surround the building with guns and firearms. 

Kyle by now was just looking at everything with an err feeling. "How the hell do you do that?" Astonish irritation was on his face as well as semi-disappointment since he did want a Nobelle prize, even though it was once a Nobelle organization turn bad due to evil men that controlled it's benefits toward science. However killing the inventor was just taking it a bit too far and that was quite an ailing thought. 

"You know Mr. Madison you look a blowfish by the color you are turning now." Facing quickly toward her he stared at her with something akin to annoyance and amusement. 

"That isn't really nice Zelda." Kyle commented with nervousness before this creatures that seem so cool and collect. Not like any of the other girls he knew that if face with a dead corpse would have run the other way screaming. _What is this girl? _

Zelda smirks slightly as she threw a glance at her laptop. "Central lock vault." With a firm chirp of the computer the door begin to close in the dead smell that seem to haunt everyone in the room. "Call me Zel. After all you didn't have a problem with that before."

"Well that because I thought you were a boy!" Feeling his voice becoming a little bit harsh toward this smart-ass Nancy Drew character. "But if I do call you that...then you should call me Kyle." He added finally giving in since he felt slightly guilty.

"Alright Kyle..." Amusement tint her voice as she sat back on the table after hopping on and off it. "As for who I am...the answer to that is I am just me." Quipping in a sort of vague generalization. While smiling more at the groans and moans from the violet purple eyes that seem to be in agony of such a lame joke. "Also I would like to thank you for saving me from that maniac." 

Snapping his head up to stare into cheerful emerald eyes that seem to crinkle at the sides. "Your one piece of art." 

"But of course....that is who I am truly am." Zelda said with a laugh, "After all you can't be created with out the hands to mold who you are and those hands are experiences."

Anna by this time was still talking over her cellphone. "I love you. However don't you think Zelda is happy Andros?"

Static popped over the cellphone as a baritone voice claim with a sigh. "I think she is sort of in middle Anna. I miss you greatly I am sorry that I am away from you again. How are the kids?"

"Just peachy as usual asking for you." Anna said with a grin on her face as she could somehow read the look on his face. "Dros is fine and so is William. Though sometimes I think your sister is like your mother more then you can imagine." 

"Yeah..." Zelda's brother sounded quite sad to say the least at the memory of his parents. "Only a few time I saw her laugh for real and be happy and all was when Dros was born...." 

A tingle of warmth flow through Anna's body at the thought of there second sounds birth. "Yes...she was always looking in awe when he was born." Her voice seem to be dreamy. "In a way I guess he reminded her of your father...."

Anna's husband felt his heartbreak gently. "Zel was always dotting to father....I..." A pause was heard over the phone. "I miss them Anna...I miss them so much." Guilt and torment was evident in his soul. "I thank you Anna for our children...."

"No thank you...for giving them to me." 

To be continued....

**Past Rivals Outtakes**

Scene: The Laboratory 

"Readings are going off the charts Kyle. Look at that the crystal fluctuation is great and it is reaching the utopia of numbers." Zelda said with a cheerful voice. "In minus twelve seconds the signature will begin the Tran warp time frame." Leaning in a single braided strain of hair on her left side of her head enlaced with a green ribbon swung into her eyes as she typed faster. "Get into position."

Kyle looked at the readings in amazement. "Your right Zel soon the reaction to this unknown metal will hand over the electrons with one.....un...un...." He struggles for a second and cussed. "Damn it I forgotten my line!!"

Laughter could be heard around the area. "Well that isn't all that he is missing." James commented with amusement.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!!" Kyle shouted in anger.

"Save it please for the actual scene." The director said in irritation as he glances over the lines. "Here is what you have to say Kyle. 'Experiment Beta is being initialized soon we are going to see if we can somehow render this metal into the crystal so we can form a crystal that will allow us to teleport objects to another area. The time is 1500 date is August 19, 2204 and we are not almost close to what we have been trying.' Do you got that Kyle?"

Glancing over the notes Kyle nods his head, "Yeah I think so but why exactly do these words have to be so complex."

Green eyes watched her partner with interest for a second. "Why not?" Zelda commented. "After all these scientist are suppose to be genius."

Snickers could be heard from the doorway. "And you think that he is suppose to be a scientist." James quipped in amusement.

"Enough already...come on guys lets get thing back on the road." The director said with a sigh as he signal for the camera to take again. 

A cameraman appeared. "Take two Laboratory scene."

"Readings are going off the charts Kyle. Look at that the crystal fluctuation is great and it is reaching the utopia of numbers." Zelda said with a fake plaster voice, since she was annoyed that she has to do this again. "In minus twelve seconds the signature will begin the Tran warp time frame." Leaning once again so that a single braided strain of hair on her left side of her head enlaced with a green ribbon swung into her eyes as she pretended to typed faster. "Get into position." Ordering with a harsher voice.

Kyle raising his eyebrows in surprise quickly did as he was told pretending to be excited. 

"Your right Zel soon the reaction to this unknown metal will hand over the electrons with one proton to the crystal and solidified it for Tran warp dimension system." He squeals in excitement as he jiggles slowly and pressed the tube near the laser beam to the crystal. In his other hand he held a tape recorder. "Opps....shit..." He said as the tape record fell into the laser everything blew up all of a sudden. 

A charcoal Zelda and Kyle came out of it. A twitching blood vessel was appearing on the blond hair girl's temple. "KYLE!!!!" She yells out in anger.

"Uh oh..." Kyle said as he started to back away from his colleague. "Now Zelda...um I well it just slipped honestly." Backing slowly away from the murderous intent that was in his friend's eyes.

The director watched everything from the sidelines and thought for a second. "Eh let her kill him, usually he is the one messing up all the lines."

"UM!! HELP!!" Kyle said as he started to run away really quickly. 

Orion roll his eyes. "Hey James it seems your girl friend is all black." He said with a snicker while feeling awkward about Geo hanging onto his arm.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!!" James said annoyed as he stomps to Orion. "NOT GIRL FRIEND!!" Spinning around he marched out toward the dressing room.

Snickering slightly Geo glances at Orion. "Well it seems he told ya something..." All of a sudden there was a explosion. Both of them glances at each other then ran outside trying to figure out what exactly happened.

In a large crater created by some TNT explosive lay a very battered Kyle. "Oh my...." Orion said in shock as he and Geo ran to the man and knee next to him. "You okay?"

"Does it hurt?" Geo started to poke Kyle in a bleeding arm. "Does it hurt? Here? Here? Here? Here?" With each poke Kyle was squeaking from pain.

"YES DAMN IT HURTS!!" Kyle shouted at Geo, who then cowered against Orion. 

"Geo was only trying to help..." He said in a crying sort of voice. "WAHHHHHHHH!"

Both Orion and Kyle sweat drops at this. "Um what exactly happened?" The Asian man asked clearly irritated that Geo was trying to drown him in tears.

Kyle look at them grimly. "One word will explain what happened." He pauses to brush off the ash from his clothing and looking up. "Zelda."

Orion nods his head. "Enough said…"

"No shit." Kyle murmured as he glances around nervously in case Zelda heard that for if she did he would end up into little pieces instead. 

Scene: Outside the Laboratory Building

Kyle looks at Zelda who was basically dancing disco on the water, "Don't you dare touch her..." Andros said in a quiet angry voice. "If you touch her I will kill you. No one touches my Zel." There was a pause as Andros try to growl but it ended up coming out as a meow.

Laughter came from everywhere. "You call that a growl?" Kyle asked clearly amused, "What are you trying to be a kitty cat?" 

Andros glares and takes out a large bat. "WHY YOU LITTLE!!"

"STOP~!" The director yelled upset. "Everyone freeze and no one is beating anyone up until this scene is done." His voice was clearly pissed off. "SO TAKE IT OVER AGAIN!!" He yelled as he gestured for the snapper to come up.

"Outside the Laboratory Scene taken Two....." The man said in a dull voice as he snapped and got out of the way.

Kyle looks at Zelda, "Don't you dare touch her..." Andros said in an annoyed voice. "If you touch her I will kill you. No one touches my Zel." He grabbed Kyle's shirt, "I won't let anyone hurt her. Even a boy such as yourself, she is destine for greatness." 

"I don't think of her in that way Sir." Kyle said in a squeaky voice, "I think of her more as an sister, but I can't say the same about you...what right do you have saying that are you like her b*tch?" 

"WHAT!?!" Andros screamed as he got out the mallet and hammer Kyle to a mouse. The director looks bored and looked at the cameraman. "What? Might as well get him beat up first after all he won't behave and our scenes would be ruined anyway. Besides just keep on filming for we can use this on the bloopers." The cameraman just shrugged his shoulders and went back to taping. 

After two more hours the two stopped there terrorizing. "OKAY NOW!!" The director said in a guttered voice. "Lets have another take...."

"Take three outside of the IAL building." The guy said with a yawn as he slumped down sleepy. 

Kyle looks at Zelda, "Don't you dare touch her..." Andros said in an annoyed voice. "If you touch her I will kill you. No one touches my Zel." He grabbed Kyle's shirt, "I won't let anyone hurt her. Even a boy such as yourself, she is destine for greatness." 

"I don't think of her in that way Sir." Kyle said in a squeaky voice, "I think of her more as an sister, but I can't say the same about you..what give you the right to say such a thing?"

Andros looks at Kyle with a detached expression. "Simple because I am her brother..." 

A gasp escapes Kyle's lips in surprise at such a discovery. "Brother…?" Swallowing the saliva in his mouth and ended up choking slightly.  

"I take it that you don't see the similar characteristics, since she looks more like our **dog** then our father." He tone was thoughtful with sadness. "We are all that is left of our clan there are no more Noventas only us two left, however I am the most handsome one." 

  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" A voice sad behind Andros angrily.   
  
Andros turns around nervously. "Um...Zel...um...I didn't really mean that really...." Fidgeting at the reddish glow that took around the blonde hair girl. 

"DRY UP AND DIE!!!" Zelda screams as she clobbers her brother with a tennis racket.

"Why me?" The direction whines slightly as he watches the brutality. "Ouch that's got to hurt..." He murmurs as he sees Zelda tap dance to the song of Riverdance on her brother's back. 

Kyle snickers. "Come on more Feet on Flames." He cheers not noticing that people start to back away from him.   
  
Zelda's eyes glowed green, "Feet of Flame..more you say.." Her voice now deep in a hiss. "I'LL GIVE YOU FEET!!" She yelled as she stomps onto his feet making him yelp in pain. "I am women hear me pur." 

James was by now rolling on the floor in humor from what just occured. "Oh the humanity." He quirked in laughter as he pointed his finger at the still hopping Kyle. 

By now Tenchi was fearful and glomped onto Souh. "Me afraid very afraid...." His eyes by now was bulging out at the site. 

The director just sighs. "To think I am paying them top notch money for they're acting. It seems more and more likely that they can't act even if it meant their lives."

"Um Sir you're not paying them." One of the assistant aids whisper to the director who looked sheepishly.

Tenchi popped up beside the director. "We get paid?"

"Um I have no idea what you are talking about so....whatever lets go onto the next shot then." The director said in a grim tone. "You know the one where we have Andros looking at Zelda as she goes back to the laboratory."

Everyone pauses and goes back into place except Zelda who stared at Kyle and Andros in warning glare. As she stalks back to her place and stood they're bouncing around like she was order to do. Though if you can tell she was grinding her teeth at the ridicules scenes. 

"She is back to what she was before." Andros said sadly, "She is so obsessed with trying to kill those fleas of hers that it will destroyed our family." Shaking his head, "She is more like a pest controller and me I am an pacifist following our father's work." 

"WHAT YOU SAY?!!" A red glow started from behind Andros. 

Andros turns around and trembles as he ran behind Kyle hiding. "Don't let her get me..." By now Zelda was backing them both near the waters. In her hand she held a large katana, which she confiscated from Orion. 

"Your ass's are mine!" Zelda start to growl as she brought it high and started to chase them until he made them fall into the murky waters.

The director was just plain blah at this point. "So can we get on with the next part of the dialogue. Where we have Kyle and Andros interact and the whole ring business."  

The snapper man came out and yawns in boredom. "Ring scene take one….."

"What are you...." Kyle yelped in pain as he felt Andros grabbing his arm. "Stop trying to feel my muscles just because you are jealous…." He yells out as Andros turns red. 

"It says that in the script you moron!!" Andros yells back as he pulls out the script and points to the part, which says he grabs Kyle's arm while pressing a mark on his arm like a tattoo.

Looking sheepishly Kyle looks over the script. "Gomen (Sorry)" Standing once again they all got ready as the snapper once again shouts out this would be take two.

"What are you...." Kyle yelped in pain as he felt something burn his arm from where Andros's hand was located at as he squirm a little. The pain faded when his arm was let go and an imprint of a star was marked where the burning was located. "Eh what is with this?" 

"OH!! Pretty….tattoo….!!" Tenchi popped up out of no where and gushes about the mark on Kyle's arm. "Can I have one too Koi?" He asked as Souh pulls up shortly after him.

"If you want to…" Souh mentions softly as he looks at the tattoo. "Isn't that like a third degree burn?" He asked as he indicates to the very red skin that was turning redder with blisters forming.

Kyle's eyes widen and he turn and glared at the ring. "WHAT DID YOU USE ON ME!?!" He shouted.

Andros looks clearly unimpressed. "A branding iron." In the background we heard the cows go moo at the two words "branding iron."

"Oh forget this…" The director said as he lay back to snore and sleep from all the stress that has been occurring. 


End file.
